Le coussin
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Alec et Magnus ont un rituel pour s'endormir, mais que se passe-t-il pour Alec lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire ?


OS : Le coussin :

Alec et Magnus avaient un rituel pour dormir. Le sorcier s'allongeait sur le dos, le bras du chasseur d'ombres sous lui. Puis Alec venait se blottir contre lui. Son deuxième bras entourait son ventre. Ses jambes se nouaient aux siennes et sa tête se nichait dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule. Chaque nuit commençait comme cela. Ils ne gardaient cette position que quelques heures avant qu'ils ne se mettent à bouger dans leur sommeil.

Alors, lorsque Magnus fut convoqué au Labyrinthe en spirales pour une affaire de sorciers, Alec se retrouva seul dans l'appartement, mais surtout, surtout, il se retrouva tout seul dans le grand lit à baldaquins de leur chambre. Alec tourna encore et encore dans les draps de soie pour trouver une position pour dormir mais sans son sorcier, il n'y parvient pas. Il ne dormi pas la première nuit, très peu la deuxième et c'est à la troisième qu'il craqua. Il cessa de lutter pour trouver le sommeil et choisi de rentabiliser son temps. Le Néphilim ouvrit son ordinateur portable et regarda les derniers rapports que l'Institut lui avait envoyés avant de se perdre sur Internet. Il tapa sur son moteur de recherche «Comment dormir quand il n'est pas là ». La liste de résultats fut étonnement longue. Il se surprit à finir sur un forum de discussions de femmes enceintes qui exposaient leur technique pour dormir sans leur époux qui leur servait de support. Elles parlaient toutes d'un mystérieux coussin. Alec se renseigna donc à son sujet et fut étonné de trouver un site qui en fabriquait sur-mesure. Pour s'amuser, il en fit avec les mêmes dimensions que son amant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il réfléchit longuement. Magnus n'allait peut-être pas tarder à revenir à la maison…Oui, mais si sa mission durait plus longtemps ? Il avait besoin de dormir, lui. Alors il commanda son coussin.

Le « sauveur » des nuits d'Alec arriva cinq jours plus tard. Le chasseur d'ombres était à bout de nerf et avait des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux. Cependant, il ouvrit son colis avec une énergie dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Le coussin était exactement comme il le souhait. Moelleux mais pas trop, 1m70 de hauteur, 80 centimètres de diamètres. Alec déposa son précieux coussin sur le lit et s'enroula autour comme s'il s'agissait de Magnus. Ce fut assez étrange de sentir un support dans son dos. Mais il finit par se laisser aller contre et il posa sa tête contre le « torse » de son coussin. A peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Alec arriva à 11h à l'Institut. Et il était reposé, plein d'énergie et de bonne humeur :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que tu sois aussi jovial Alec ?

-J'ai dormi Izzy. J'ai enfin pu dormir.

-Magnus est revenu ?

-Non, dit-il tristement. Mais j'ai acheté un coussin.

-Un coussin ? Genre Magnus n'en a pas mis assez sur votre lit ?

-Pas ce genre de coussin. Un en forme de « u ».

Jace, Clary et Izzy échangèrent des regards inquiets puis amusés. Le blond cacha son sourire en tournant la tête vers la gauche alors que leur sœur éclatait de rire :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as acheté un coussin de maternité Alec, lui expliqua Clary.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche. Du moment que je dors.

Clary haussa les épaules :

-Il n'a pas tort. L'important c'est qu'il dorme. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Magnus si tu dormais si mal sans lui ?

-Il travaille. Je ne vais pas le déranger pendant qu'il travaille. Surtout pour si peu.

-Si peu ? Ton sommeil n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Imagine tu t'évanouies à cause de la fatigue en plein combat ?

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. Je dors maintenant.

-Avec un coussin de grossesse Alec, soupira Izzy.

\- Je dors bien maintenant, je ne risque pas de m'évanouir en plein combat donc tout va bien. On peut se mettre au travail maintenant ?

Il n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse et fila à son bureau pour prendre sa tablette et étudier les derniers relevés de l'activité démoniaque de la ville. Izzy vient le voir une heure plus tard :

-Et ce coussin….Il est bien ?

L'aîné leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Elle était sincère, alors Alec lui répondit avec la même sincérité. Il couvrit son coussin d'éloge : il est moelleux, il est doux, il est chaud. Bref, il est génial.

Le soir venu, c'est avec plaisir qu'il s'enroula autour pour dormir. Il adorait son coussin. Vraiment. Il enfouit son nez dedans et s'endormi, le sourire aux lèvres. Par l'Ange qu'il aimait son coussin.

Son coussin glissa lentement hors du cocon qu'il avait formé autour avec son corps. Le chasseur d'ombres grogna faiblement de mécontentement. Il avait froid maintenant que le U ne l'entourait plus. Il n'avait plus de support et cela ne lui convenait pas du tout. Alec ouvrit péniblement un œil puis l'autre. Il distingua une vague forme noire, il voulut bondir hors du lit mais il fut plaqué dessus. Il entendit un claquement de doigts et une douce lumière emplie la pièce. Le Lightwood reconnut son amant, assit tranquillement sur son bassin, lui maintenant les poignets sur le matelas avec ses mains :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce coussin Alexander ?

-Je…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…Sans…Toi.

Il rougit à ses propres mots et détourna le regard :

-Hooo mon ange, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour me demander de rentrer ?

-Tu avais du travail. Je n'allais pas de déranger pour…Ca.

Magnus fronça les sourcils, mécontent :

-Comment peux-tu penser que tes besoins passent avant mon travail ?

-Ben…

-Et pourquoi un coussin de grossesse ?

-J'ai fait des recherches sur internet et il y avait pleins de bons commentaires pour ces coussins alors j'en ai acheté un. Mais il est vraiment cool. Il est tout doux, tout moelleux et en plus on a l'impression d'être dans un cocon. C'est génial.

Magnus grimaça avant d'embrasser son Néphillim :

-Et est-ce qu'il sait faire ça ton coussin ?

Alec sourit :

-Non.

Le chasseur d'ombres releva la tête pour voler un baiser à son petit-ami :

-Tu es mieux que le coussin.

-Je sais.

Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avant de reprendre leur position habituelle pour s'endormir :

-Tu as terminé ton travail au Labyrinthe ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Et…

Alec ne finit jamais sa phrase puisque Magnus l'embrassa doucement :

-Nous en parlerons demain mon cœur. Pour le moment, nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir.

Le chasseur d'ombres se blotti contre son sorcier avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il avait retrouvé son véritable coussin.

Magnus Bane était réellement le meilleur coussin du monde selon Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

* * *

© 2016 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
